


Философские категории бытия

by tier_wolf



Category: Major Grom: Plague Doctor, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Любой, умеющий читать между строк, обречен иметь в доме ружье.
Relationships: Sergey Razumovsky/Oleg Volkov
Kudos: 12





	Философские категории бытия

В глубоких сумерках и золотистом свете, едва долетающем с террасы, сад кажется сплошным темным пятном. Уйти и затеряться — наверняка, кто-то из гостей уже давно так и сделал. Смешался с тенями, превратившись в одну из них. Вламываться в чужое уединение — _пьяное, неприглядное_ — не хочется, и Олег останавливается на середине движения. Всё не так. 

Цветы — мягкие черные шарики среди глянцево подсвеченных листьев. Средоточие темноты. Темно-бордовые, если вынести их на свет, но здесь потерявшие все оттенки. 

Ухаживать за розами приходит садовник: по четвергам, субботам и вторникам. Олегу не то чтобы интересно, но это тоже часть его работы, и каждый новый человек скрупулезно вписывается в расписание.   
Отстраненная недоброжелательность. 

У декоративной розы хрупкий, напитанный водой стебель, и совсем безобидные шипы — их он все-таки бездумно обламывает подушечкой пальца, пока возвращается к дому. 

Там слишком светло.   
Не для него, возвращающегося из сумеречной ночной прохлады. Слишком светло для происходящего. Праздник исчерпал себя, но будет продолжаться, пока не иссякнут последние силы у тех, кто не хочет возвращаться домой. Лучше не будет. Лучше приглушить свет. 

У молоденькой официантки покрасневшие глаза и дежурная улыбка. Она скользит по Олегу равнодушным взглядом — примерно таким же, каким он по всем остальным гостям. Шампанское. Нет сил вовлекаться глубже. 

Он болтает пальцами в бокале, тут же отставляя его на ближайший стол. Капли на лепестках розы получаются почти натуралистичными. Так красивее. Цветок не имеет никакого аромата, или его невозможно почувствовать, пробиваясь через адскую смесь чужих ультра-дорогих духов. 

Здесь бы как раз подтянуть какую-то проповедь про гибель природного под напором искусственной красоты. Но розы тоже почти искусственные. 

Двадцать шагов до лестницы на второй этаж. Этот дом он знает от и до, несмотря на все перестановки новомодных дизайнеров. Детский конструктор, меняющий внешний вид, но сохраняющий те же детали. История философии в шести томах в левом стеллаже за лестницей. Невнятные подростковые акварельки на втором этаже, где они меньше попадаются на глаза и не конкурируют с заказными портретами.   
Витиеватая ручка двери, мягко подающаяся нажиму. 

Серёжа оборачивается к нему и смотрит поверх плеча, но продолжает сидеть — почти расслабленно.   
— Уже потеряли? 

Он отрицательно качает головой. Слишком хрупкое равновесие, которое можно пошатнуть всего одним словом. Их обоих еще не потеряли. Но _потеряться самим_ — лучшее, что еще можно сделать с этим вечером. 

Серёжа сидит, опираясь руками о постель. Рядом — небрежно — мобильник и чья-то уже измятая визитка.   
Здесь — четко ограниченное количество ходов, и Олег знает их все. Великолепно представляет, как Серёжа резко поднимется, не желая разговаривать, и станет выше ростом — ровно настолько, чтобы не позволить смотреть на себя сверху вниз.   
Но сегодня всё идет как-то неправильно. 

— Иди ко мне, — зовет Серёжа, смахивая в сторону телефон и визитку. И осторожно разглаживает ладонью покрывало. И это не то «ко мне» последних месяцев, от которого хочется привычно внутренне вскинуться с сопротивлением. Это просьба, в которой проскальзывает сомнение — ответят согласием или нет?

Возможность выбора. 

Легче всего быть послушной псиной именно в те моменты, _когда от тебя этого не требуют._

Он опускается на пол, игнорируя постель, и укладывает подбородок на его колено. Покрывало кремовое, и роза, лежащая на ткани, выглядит контрастно-черной. Одна из мелких, еще не сорвавшихся капель скатывается и расплывается крошечным пятном. 

Где-то в этом кроется смысл происходящего. В отброшенном телефоне, расстегнутом вороте рубашки, глубоко залегших между бровей морщинках, не скрадываемых даже слабым светом настольной лампы. 

Всё происходит по-настоящему. 

Совершенно по-настоящему тонкие пальцы проминают лепестки, нервно распушая не раскрывшийся до конца бутон, почти потроша его.   
Сколько сегодня уже было более изысканных поздравлений, но почему лишь сейчас и лишь это — до дрожащих рук. 

Дьявол не скрывается в мелочах, он прямо-таки вопиет о себе, но мы сами не хотим вглядываться в очевидное. Не сегодня. Быть рядом — это взять и что-то предложить взамен. А ему _нечего предложить_ , кроме саднящего ощущения ирреальности. 

Снизу вверх — гораздо привычнее. Не распоряжаться собой. То абсолютное совершенство, которое было несправедливо загнано в тень свободы выбора. Не экстатическое упоение, а молитвенное спокойствие. 

Он опускается на колени, зная, что до него снизойдут.   
И будут пальцы, задумчиво обводящие скулу, сложным узором спускающиеся на плечо. И ладонь, утешительно скользящая по хребту под ворот рубашки, если склонить голову еще ниже. 

Ощущение принадлежности.

— Меня еще ждут внизу, — без раздражения одергивает Серёжа. Не ждут. Там уже совершенно никто никого не ждет. Но прямые возражения под запретом, поэтому Олег целует ладонь, сначала действительно целует, потом касается языком, не вылизывая, но намечая — возможно и вот так. 

Всё это могло бы быть унизительно, если бы не чужое осторожное изумление без толики превосходства.

Серёжа все-таки отстраняется от него, нервно обхватывая себя за локти. Встряхивает головой, пытаясь смахнуть отросшие волосы с лица. Таким взглядом он смотрел на Олега когда-то раньше, почти в прошлой жизни. И это вдвойне больно — первый раз от понимания безвозвратности происходящего, и второй — потому что Олег до сих пор на две реплики вперед мог бы его предсказать. 

_— Я не собирался говорить об этом сегодня... Но есть одно дело, где мне нужна будет твоя помощь._

Всё так.   
Он поднимается на ноги одним слитным беззвучным движением, автоматически отмечая, как вздрагивает в ответ Сёрежа. 

Легче всего быть послушной псиной именно в те моменты, когда от тебя этого не требуют.   
Легче всего быть послушной псиной. И не вдумываться в происходящее. Точка. 

— Тебя еще ждут внизу, — эхом повторяет он. И зачем-то все-таки смягчает: — Обсудим всё это позже. 

Серёжа согласно кивает, и цепляется за его руку, поднимаясь.


End file.
